Mandalore the Securer
by Sonny23
Summary: Promising to rebuild and look after her former homeworld of Mandalore, Revan has a vision of the future where the planet is brought to ruin. As a result she places herself in carbonite so that she may defend that which she once destroyed. Time Travel
1. Prologue

**Mandalore the Securer**

_First new story for Star Wars in a while. I've been debating about whether to actually start writing this for a while but decided it sounded like a good idea._

_**Overview: **__After promising to rebuild and look after her former homeworld of Mandalore, Revan has a vision of the future where the planet is brought to ruin. As a result the former Sith places herself in carbonite so that she may defend that which she once destroyed. Sought of Time Travel story._

**Prologue**

Walking through the ruined halls with their artificial lights brings a whole new perspective on things for her. She knew that her home would eventually need her or, perhaps, even the galaxy once again, but what she didn't know was the price that would have to be paid to achieve her aim of rebuilding Mandalore.

Some would probably question her motives, or even wonder why she cared so much about something, beforehand; she had worked so hard to destroy. Her answer was simple: she was a Mandalorian. No matter how much of her was Sith or Jedi her blood still flowed with that of a Mandalorian's. It was why she was a warrior, a fighter, and why she no longer held the title of Jedi.

Mandalore was still a broken shell of its former self after the people had practically abandoned it just after her birth. She remembered little of how it once was; just a few flashes of whom she assumed were her mother and father, in a small village that had once been her home. She didn't remember when they'd died or even how but she had found out about them and what she had been grown up to become.

Helping her was the aging Canderous Ordo, now Mandalore, although most saw it as her helping him. He had gathered a great many followers, nothing compared to when they had conquered worlds but considering he was just one man he had done a good job of uniting the clans. Revan's former general had also helped out in recruiting a few Mandalorians and directing them home once again but that had stopped once she returned to rebuild the Jedi. The Exile had told Revan of her hope to not make the same mistakes the Jedi of old had made but both knew how hard that would be.

Continuing through the hall she entered the large tomb at the end, her tomb, where she would be staying for the next few millennia. The tomb itself was located about a hundred miles from what had once been the main city of Sundari but it was hidden away from prying eyes. It had only one entrance that could only be opened and sealed by that of Mandalore, or any future Mandalore. It would be here where she would be frozen in carbonite so that she could help the future Mandalore and protect it from the dark forces in her vision.

Her vision had been quite disturbing. She could see a Mandalore, no longer in ruins or decay, with great cities spread across its barren surface. Then it would show her the cities, burning to the ground being attacked by great star ships. However, what confused her were the same recurring people in her visions. She could never see their faces but could 'feel' them. One was a woman, human; who she guessed was of Mandalorian decent while another was a man with cold eyes and a strong voice.

Revan guessed she'd know what it all meant soon. Canderous was standing across from her, his helmet off showing his grizzled appearance. He was now coming up for sixty and the lines on his face showed it. His body however was still fit and strong as he loved to show the Mandalorian recruits from time to time during sparring sessions. Revan herself still considered herself to be quite young, in years anyway, but after all she had seen sometimes she felt as if she'd been living for centuries already.

"The equipment seems to be fine but we won't know if it's working until you get in there" Canderous began, bringing Revan out of her thoughts. "If we do this, and it doesn't work, there will be no way..."

"I know, I know" Revan cut in. She didn't need to be told twice that if this went wrong she was as good as dead. "But I need to this, no matter the risk".

Canderous took a step forward and held out his hand. "It's been an honour Revan".

Revan took the hand but then pulled the gigantic figure into a hug. Revan wasn't small but Canderous managed to dwarf her. She succeeded in stopping herself from crying, which she sure wouldn't have liked to be Canderous' last sight of her. She pulled away slightly.

"I'll miss you, Ordo"

"I know you will" he answered with a smirk. "Now get your sorry ass in that chamber".

She smiled slightly before turning and making her way up to her new home. She placed her lightsabers and other belongings into a crate that would be sealed tight like she would be. She made her way into the chamber, taking one last look at Canderous and her surroundings before lying down and waiting for the big freeze.

Canderous began the cycle and then watched the mechanics clinking and soon after the sound of the carbonite being pumped into the chamber. He waited five minutes before checking her vital signs. He smiled slightly when it said she was completely fine: now all there was left to do was to wait.

He placed a hand on top of the chamber, thinking of how much the person inside had changed him, helped him. "Good bye _Mesh'la, _and thank you".

00

_Just a short prologue to the big story. Tell me what you think of the idea._

_Oh _Mesh'la_ means beautiful in Mandalorian. Just thought it was fitting considering what Carth always calls Revan._


	2. Chapter 1: A Barren Return

**Mandalore the Securer**

**Chapter 1 – Legend Reborn**

00

She could hear something; something annoying, persistent. It continued, over and over and over. It was absolutely maddening and it was gradually getting louder and louder. She tried to move, tried to think past the beeping but she kept getting angered by it, distracted.

It was then that she realised she was now counting the beeps. It wasn't until the 473rd beep that she realised who she was, and what was going on. Realisation dawned on Revan quickly and it created a sensation similar to that of being drunk. All the memories coming back at once caused her to nearly pass out again but she fought it off.

She managed to open her eyelids but soon realised she still couldn't see. Canderous had told her that loss of eyesight might be a side effect and that it would eventually go off with time. This, however, meant one very important thing: the freeze had worked and had worked for quite some time.

It took her hours before she could even move her arms and legs, but she did manage it. Using the Force to feel her surroundings she crawled and then got, or more like fell, out of her chamber. Using the controls and walls she pulled herself to her feet. It felt as if her body had gained a few tonnes and her head was throbbing like a rancor had done a dance over it.

She made her way over to her supplies box which looked untouched. She used the Force to open the lock on the canister and saw her twin lightsabers, a small blaster Carth had given her as well as her robes and mask. She was already wearing some basic clothing, or what had been basic back in her time.

The former Dark Lord shut the crate and sat down upon it. Revan took a few deep breaths and willed her eye sight to return. She would need it, undoubtedly, in the quests to come.

00

Duchess Satine was worried. No, that would be an understatement: she was practically shaking from her apprehension. There was just so much going on at the moment on Mandalore, and elsewhere. There was so much corruption on her planet, too much for her to handle alone, and with the Clone Wars raging on there was no one that could help her.

She had already put in a request to the Republic for someone to help her and the Jedi had answered telling her they would do what they could. Satine wasn't holding her breath for the help she needed however, the Jedi were mostly, if not all focused on the war and not a neutral planet, although she sometimes wandered just how neutral Mandalore really was.

Her Prime Minister, Almec, seemed so cold sometimes, often voicing his displeasures at practically every decision she made. She so badly wanted to shout to the heavens, exclaiming her own displeasures at everything about the New Mandalore. She could really do with some help right now, from anyone or anything.

00

She was beginning to see her surroundings once again but it was so hard to tell as she was sure it was pitch black in the tomb. She _could _see a single source of light but could not yet make exactly what it was.

The former Dark Lord guessed that, if it _were_ the only light source then it had to be the computer terminal that had been attached to her chamber, the chamber that had been her bed for the past however many years. She wouldn't know just how long until she could either get out of here or look at the terminals internal clock: if it was still functioning after all this time.

She _could _stand and walk around now, although she was cautious to do so in fear of tripping over some falling debris or containers her force senses hadn't managed to pick up. During her brief wonderering she had found a datapad which she had yet to open and see what was within.

Revan couldn't help but wonder just what had happened in what was now the past. Her companions, the Jedi and Sith and Mandalore. She hoped that Canderous, who had ended up becoming something like a father figure to her, had succeeded in his quest to rebuild the Mandalorian way.

As she looked down upon the datapad once again she realised she could actually _see _and not just sense its presence in her lap now. It was covered in dust and so she blew it from the screen. There was only a single button on the side that informed her that it was a hologram of some sought. Pressing the button revealed a man's face. He had to be at least eighty, looking to be on his last legs. His eyes were downcast and face in a permanent frown. He was almost certainly Mandalorian however. After a moment of static he began to speak.

"Revan, I'm afraid I have failed in the task that has been set forth by more forefathers. I am, or was, Cegan of clan Ordo, the last of the true Ordo clan. My father passed on the knowledge of your existence to me, as did his father to him. Now, in my twilight years I have taken it upon myself to watch over for this short time" he explained. "It has been approximately 3,220 years since you were put in carbonite and I have set your pod to open in around half a century where we may have recovered from our near extinction, again. I am sorry for failing you Revan, as I'm sure my ancestors were. Goodbye Revan, and good luck with your plans".

With that the hologram stopped. Revan smiled despite the meaning of the message. Trust Canderous to pass on the information about her existence. Still, she couldn't believe it had been so long, around 3,700 years if what the message had said was correct. She pulled herself to her feet and made her way over to the still beeping computer terminal. The controls were covered in dust too, just as the datapad had been. She blew it away to see which button was which. She brought up the display, looking in shock at the time.

She was shocked; the terminal said it had been nearly four thousand years since she had been put to sleep which meant that she was three hundred years past when she was supposed to have been unfrozen. She should have known better than to trust a Mandalorian's tech skills.

Still, there was nothing she could do about it now other than survive and make Mandalore thrive in this time. She went over and gathered the few belongings she had managed to bring with her and decided to finally make her way out of the cave and discover just what had happened to her home.

00

A desert, a great desert was what had greeted her. Not too different from how she'd left it but everything seemed more barren somehow. She couldn't sense any life anywhere nearby, where she would have managed to feel at least some form of wildlife.

Revan had been walking for hours and had been unable to make it anywhere. She assumed she was going in the right direction, back to Sundari. But the trip would take much longer as she was now on foot and not on a speeder bike.

Another hour past and she could sense something, something moving fast coming towards her. As she looked up to the horizon she could see swirls of sand blowing up into the air and at the forefront were a bunch of speeder bikes. They reached her within a matter of seconds, stopping directly in front of her.

They dismounted and surrounded her in a circle. There had to be at least twelve of them altogether and from the looks of them Revan assumed they were thugs of some sought. Whom she assumed was their leader stepped forward: a man dressed in a basic combat with a laser rifle hung from his back.

"Well, look at this. A young woman all alone out here in the desert" he spoke in a low voice. A few of his companions sniggered in response. "You know, perhaps we could 'escort' you to safety and then you could reward us, or we could just take what we want from you. What d'ya think boys!"

There was a great deal of grunting from all of them while Revan just stood completely still with a neutral expression on her face.

"She's so scared she's frozen" one of them exclaimed, while the others roared in laughter.

"I'll give you all one chance to leave". There laughter was cut short when Revan spoke and they all turned to face her. It was silent for a moment before they all began to laugh again.

"This one's funny!" one said while another proclaimed her as being utterly stupid, watching too many action vids.

Their leader began to step forward with malice written all over his face. That was soon changed when he was thrown backwards by the Force. All the gang turned and looked in shock at their leader before turning back to the woman who had committed the deed. Revan didn't even bother reaching for her lightsaber as she had tested them earlier to find they didn't work anymore. It wasn't as if she needed them to deal with these misfits anyway.

The eleven other gang members all charged for her, weapons firing and melee weapons flying. Revan was simply a blur as she dodged the blaster fire with ease before she started to go on the offensive. The former Dark Lord forced push two men hard into one of their speeder bikes before bringing forth lightning from her fingertips. The men it was aimed at cried out in agony while the blasters they had been holding exploded in their grasps.

She continued to move gracefully, never in the same place twice, injuring two more and killing another. Now they were down to only five who could actually fight her but just as she was about to continue Revan saw their leader trying to escape on his speeder bike. Almost absent-mindedly she reached out to all the men left and lifted them into the air and cutting off their air circulation.

The leader, now with a look of pure fear on his features, tried desperately to get the bike going and eventually succeeded but suddenly the vehicle stopped and began being pulled backwards towards the insane woman.

Revan pulled the bike so that she was level with the man straddling it. She looked at him passively: "I gave you one chance and you didn't take it". She raised her blaster pistol and shot the man at point blank range. She regarded the corpse for a moment before shoving it off the bike and moving to sit on it herself.

She sped off into the distance wondering if this was Mandalore now, these petty thieves.

00

_Review. What do you think?_

_Revan will probably have someone to romance but I just don't know who yet. Give me your ideas._


	3. Chapter 2: Sprinkle of Pixy Dust

**Mandalore the Securer**

**Chapter 2 – Sprinkle of Pixy Dust**

00

Using the speeder she had 'borrowed' from the thugs had made it much easier and quicker to find her way back to Sundari. To be honest she didn't expect there to be a city, or even a ruined city, where once she had been thousands of years ago. However she was pretty impressed when she saw the new Sundari.

In the middle of the vast desert was a gigantic dome that sprung from the ground like an enormous bubble that looked ready to burst. It only got larger and larger the closer Revan got to it until she could see the skyscrapers held within. Despite seeing that Mandalore had eventually managed to rebuild Revan was weary. She had no idea whom was currently running this place and whether they would welcome her.

She made it to the edge of the dome and saw that there were many entrances to get into, and out of, the city. There were, however, a number of guards patrolling each of them which meant she would probably have to sneak in. She doubted she had a valid passport to get in this place hidden away inside one of her broken lightsabers.

Unfortunately the guards must have already spotted her speeder by now so that option was out of the question. She could, of course, just kill the lot of them but that would be both messy and stupid. If she did start a huge battle then her chances of speaking, and getting on good terms with the leaders of this city would become non-excitant. That left one option: mind-trick. She hadn't used this technique in a while but she was more than eager to see if she still had it: after all her combat skills certainly weren't rusty.

Deciding to act casual she went for the closest entrance, which was guarded by four well armed soldiers dressed in gear that roughly resembled ancient Mandalorian warriors: well at least the helmet did, sort of. Revan slowed her speeder down so that she stopped beside one of the guards, who immediately began interrogating her.

"Who are you and what is your business in Sundari?" the guard questioned, trying to use a stern voice.

"Just came to see the sights" the former Sith answered wryly.

The security officer just stared at her for a moment. "Can I see some ID?"

"Of course you can". Revan then began to force her will upon him. "You _have_ seen my ID, I can pass".

The man repeated what Revan had said in a dead-beat tone before allowing her to move on inside of Sundari and hopefully a step closer to finding out what had happened since she'd left.

00

Revan had begun her 'scouting trip' as soon as she had entered the gates of Sundari: wanting to find out everything she could about the current government and people in power. It had been easy enough to find out this basic information. She couldn't believe how different these 'New Mandalorians' were compared to the ones of old. They were democratic! Who would have thought! Furthermore she discovered their current leader: a Duchess Satine Kryze. Now all the former Lord of the Sith had to do would be the hardest task: to get to this Duchess for a little talk.

Revan had looked up Satine a little on the extranet; after all going to talk with someone you knew nothing about would be a very bad tactical move. Mainly it was basic information: her background and education; her early years in politics and what had been happening lately which, apparently, had involved a number of Jedi.

Before deciding to begin her quest for the political leader Revan decided to have a quick crash course on history over the past few thousand years. She didn't look up anything substantial, just a simple timeline of events. Some of the events had shocked her but she didn't have time to dwell on past events, she was here and now and what she had to accomplish mattered.

00

Satine smashed her fist down on her desk. Everything was just getting out of hand: the Death Watch were increasing in numbers and the government she had helped build was beginning to crumble down around her.

She had just requested, once again, to the Jedi Council for them to send someone to help her after they had rejected her request once again, saying they were far too busy with the war effort. She was seriously thinking about forgetting the neutrality Mandalore had worked so hard to gain and join the Republic, just so she could make requests that may actually be granted.

No, she had promised herself and the people of Mandalore that they would not get involved in a pointless war. And, no sooner had she requested for help from the Jedi, the Senate decided that she supposedly had a private army that she would soon use against the Republic. She had no idea where these people came up with these ideas but, because of Mandalore's inability to defend itself, they believed it to be a possibility.

Although, this could work to her advantage as the senate would send someone to discover the truth to this and that someone might turn out to be a Jedi. Although considering the luck she was having at the moment she wouldn't be at all surprised if they arrested her on sight. She looked to her desk, spying the brown liquid sitting inside a glass bottle. She sure could use a drink right now.

00

Revan was thankful for her almost photographic memory. It had helped a lot when she was a Padawan, allowing her to learn things faster than any of her friends and rivals. She had already found where the Duchess lived and she could even see the woman now through the binoculars she was using.

Security didn't seem that tight, which was surprising. Revan had expected that she would not have been able to even get near the building without being questioned by an entire legion of security officers, but there were only a few people on patrol on the outside. She wanted to get into the woman's room directly and that meant through the window.

She couldn't jump _that _far up. It had to be at least twenty floors up and even for someone like her that was impossible to do in one jump. Instead she had to come from the top down. She would have to land on the roof somehow without grabbing too much attention. She had already hired a speeder and luckily she still had a bank account. Nearly 4,000 years worth of interest paid from the bank had made her a very wealthy woman.

She flew along until she spotted the Duchess' building, then she began climbing and climbing until she could only just see the building she intended to land on. Revan made sure she had everything she needed before setting the speeder on autopilot. Just as the speeder began to go off on its intended course she pushed herself out her seat and jumped.

The exhilaration she felt was like almost nothing else. Plummeting through the air without any assistance other than the Force to guide her Revan felt as though she were free: well at least for the few seconds before the building's roof top rushed up to meet her.

The former Dark Lord twisted in the air and used the Force to 'cushion' her landing. She quickly pushed herself up, looking all around for anything that could alert someone of her presence. Luckily all there was a single security officer who looked utterly shocked at what he had seen. Too shocked to even move as she approached him and knocked him unconscious.

She shook her head slightly at the sight of the man sprawled out on the floor before moving onward and into the buildings innards.

00

Satine looked up at the ceiling, unable to get asleep with everything that was on her mind. Even though her body was exhausted she just couldn't will herself to get to asleep. Sighing she pushed herself up from her bed, put on a night gown and made her way over to the closed window of her room.

She looked out over the city, a sea of blinking lights with people either going about their business or preparing to. It was strange just thinking of the world, and the galaxy, with all the different people living in it worrying about things that she could never imagine being worried about. It was just...

There was a crash outside her door, not too loud but loud enough to alert the Duchess that something was wrong. She quickly grabbed a pistol from under her pillow and held it at the ready for whomever this was to enter.

The minutes rolled by with her remaining standing and waiting. Slowly she crept towards the door, and just as she was about to push the button to open the door it opened and she gasped in shock. On the floor she could see the two security guards that guarded her door were on the floor and standing in front of her was a woman, looking at her strangely.

"Tell me something: are all Mandalorians this badly trained nowadays?"

00

_Tell me what you think?_


End file.
